


Sugarplum

by MakutaMatata



Series: Boom SonAmy Canon Continuation [2]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sonamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakutaMatata/pseuds/MakutaMatata
Summary: "What am I to you?""You're my sugarplum"Takes place towards the beginning of season 2.





	Sugarplum

It was a quiet spring evening on Bygone Island. The palm trees on the beach swayed slightly in the warm breeze and the sea was calm. Everything in the village was business as usual. Eggman hadn’t attacked in days.

It was movie night at Amy Rose’s house. She had gathered the whole gang: Knuckles, Tails, Sticks, and of course, Sonic. Together, they rented Comedy Chimp’s very first film, Chimps in Space. It was a hilariously bad attempt at making Comedy Chimp into an action star. In a sense, he was living up to his name, because all five of them couldn’t stop laughing at how awful it was.

“How have we never seen this before?” Sonic gasped amidst uncontrollable laughter. “This is gold!”

He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, still laughing at Comedy Chimp. Amy was sitting next to him, laughing too. Without thinking, Sonic glanced to his left and opened his eyes a little bit. His eyes locked with the pink hedgehog’s, who had done the same thing as him. Her cheek to cheek grin was nothing short of contagious.

Right then he knew he had made a mistake.

_Ugh, why does she have to have such a cute smile?_ he thought.

A light blush spread across his face and he quickly tore his vision away from Amy. She did the same. All he wanted at that moment was to look anywhere else in the room. Anywhere except at Amy. The feeling that she evoked in his chest was one that he had no idea how to deal with.

He turned his attention back to the movie. Instantly, he forgot all about the situation with Amy because of Comedy Chimp’s next crappy line. Once again, they could not stop laughing.

Finally, the film ended. The hilarity began to subside, but the sensation of laughter and joy still lingered in all of their throats.

“That was the greatest hour and 32 minutes of my life,” Tails finally said as the credits rolled.

“I didn’t really understand the jokes,” Knuckles replied. “That was some high-level humor.”

“That’s okay, Knuckles,” Amy told him. “What’s important is that you laughed anyway.”

“It was funny because comedy is in his name,” Knuckles said to nobody in particular.

“I’m starving,” Tails announced. “Anyone wanna go to Meh Burger?”

“You know it!” Sonic enthusiastically replied. “Come on, guys!”

“You guys go on ahead,” Amy said. “I’ll catch up to you. I'm gonna tidy up here first.”

Amy looked around the house at the mess that her four guests had left. Sonic followed her gaze, but didn’t see anything particularly out of the ordinary. In fact, the room looked phenomenally tidy to him.

_I guess that’s messy by Amy’s standards_, Sonic thought.

“If you say so,” Tails replied with a shrug. “Come on Sonic, let’s go.”

Sonic had no idea what came over him at that moment. Normally, he’d jump at the chance to eat artery-clogging food made from questionable ingredients. But he just could not get the image of Amy’s smile from earlier out of his head.

“Actually, I’m gonna hang back here and help Amy." 

He turned to face Amy for the first time since they locked eyes earlier. She looked surprised for a moment, but her expression melted into a soft, warm smile. Sonic couldn’t help but smile back.

Tails tilted his head slightly. They’d been doing this for a while now. Everyone knew that Sonic and Amy had been interested in one another for the longest time. The notable exception was Sonic and Amy themselves. Those two were so oblivious to each other’s feelings that it hurt. He’d walked in them having a moment on more than one occasion, with them staring deep into each other’s eyes, or helping each other put on their sports tape, or even holding hands when they think nobody is looking. Even Knuckles could tell. They were all rooting for those two to get together.

He shrugged. “If you say so.”

“Guess this'll be a Knuckles, Tails, and Sticks episode,” Knuckles piped up, looking off into space. Nobody knew how to respond to that.

“Have fun, you two,” Sticks told them, shooting them a knowing wink. Sonic and Amy both tensed up like deer in headlights.

As the three of them left, Sonic turned to Amy.

“What was that about?” Sonic asked, referring to Sticks' outburst.

Amy put her hands up in front of her and smiled worriedly. “Nothing! It’s nothing.”

Sonic shrugged. “So, Ames, what are we cleaning? This place looks pretty tidy to me.”

An exasperated look crossed Amy’s face. She put her hands on her hips. “Are you kidding me, Sonic? Look at the state of my house.”

Sonic surveyed the room. “Uh, looks the same as usual.”

“Maybe to you,” Amy replied. “You just don’t have an eye for cleanliness. Here, look at this photo of me and you. It’s tilted at a 60-degree angle, but I normally keep it at 45 degrees. This entire room is in a state of disarray.”

Sonic scratched his head and looked down. He didn’t want to say it, but sometimes Amy could be really… particular.

“Alright, so we just gotta turn all the picture frames a few degrees,” Sonic said, cracking his knuckles. “This’ll be a piece of cake.”

Sonic quickly came to find that it was not a piece of cake. Every single one of Amy’s photos needed to be at a different angle, all the couch cushions had to be exactly centered on the sofa, and all of the stuff in her kitchen had a very precise and exact spot they needed to be in. Sonic found himself wondering how Amy remembered to keep track of all this.

As they cleaned, Sonic couldn’t help but notice that he was the only one of their friends that Amy had a framed photo of. Not them together, just him by himself. She did have a few of them together, but he didn’t find that to be strange. She had a few of just her and Sticks as well.

Sonic thought nothing of it. Not even Amy could get enough of his charming charisma. After all, there was no way she felt the same way about him that he felt about her.

_Was there? _

Once they had finished, they plopped back onto Amy’s couch. They sat in silence for a moment, exhausted, just staring straight ahead. Sonic was about to speak up when his communicator went off.

“Sonic, where are you guys?” Tails asked. “We already finished eating.”

Sonic glanced at the clock. They’d already been there for close to an hour. Even Meh Burger’s terrible service wouldn’t take an hour. Sonic felt his heart dropping.

“So… you aren’t there anymore?” he asked.

“We’re back at my lab,” replied Tails. “I’m testing some of my new inventions on Knuckles and Sticks. I mean, with them. Not on them. Of course.”

Sonic laughed nervously. He shuddered when he thought back to the last time that Tails tried testing one of his inventions on him. It took him weeks for his broken ribs to heal.

“We’ll catch up to you later, bud,” Sonic told his best friend. He switched his communicator back off and turned to Amy.

“We missed Meh Burger,” he told her.

“Yes Sonic, I was sitting right next to you when Tails told us,” she replied.

Sonic supposed she had a fair point. But he would not concede. Not in his mind, anyway.

“Since I made you miss dinner, why don’t I make it up to you?” she continued. “I’ll bake us some muffins.”

Sonic perked up. Now he was excited. “Ooh, your muffins are the best!”

Amy giggled and got to her feet. She threw an apron on and moved to the kitchen. Sonic watched her, entranced, as she began pulling ingredients out of the freshly sorted cabinets.

After a few minutes, Sonic realized that he’d been staring at her. He zoned out, thinking back on his time with Amy. Maybe it was his ego talking, but rescuing her always brought him a certain satisfaction that he didn’t get from saving anyone else. She was always so independent, so when she needed him to bail her out, he was all the more happy to be there. To him, she was always worth saving, if for nothing else but the way she looked at him afterwards. Even though they bickered often, they actually got along fabulously. Amy never ceased to surprise him, especially with the sheer amount of hobbies she had. Sonic had lost track of all of them. Not only that, she was a strong, independent, and capable fighter too. He could always count on her to have his back when he was in a bind. Sure, she could be bossy and overbearing sometimes, but she was a wonderful woman who Sonic always felt he had a special connection with.

Amy glanced back at him after a few moments of him zoning again, causing Sonic to break out of his trance. She smiled at him.

“You okay, Sonic?” she said, turning back to her baking. “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet.”

“I’m fine, Ames,” he replied. “I was just daydreaming about you.”

He immediately caught his slip of the tongue. His heart shot into his throat.

“You… uh, your muffins! I’m just really excited for them, you know?”

Sonic high fived himself internally at the save. There was no way she knew.

Amy raised an eyebrow.

_Nope, she totally knows._

“If you’re so excited, why don’t you come help me?” Amy said teasingly. “They’ll be done faster that way.”

Sonic thought that was as good of an idea as any. He hopped onto his feet and strutted to the kitchen at a normal pace.

“Alright Ames, what do you need me to do?” he asked.

Amy pointed to one of the cabinets nearby. “Can you grab some flour and baking soda from that cabinet over there?”

Sonic dutifully complied and brought Amy the requested ingredients. Once again, she smiled at him. Sonic just couldn't get enough of it. 

“Man, the others are missing out,” Sonic said, watching as Amy mixed all the ingredients together in a large bowl. “Maybe we should invite them back over once the muffins are done.”

“No!” Amy suddenly cried. Sonic was taken aback. In fact, he jumped a little bit. Amy immediately looked embarrassed.

“Er, I mean,” Amy stammered. “Wouldn’t you rather have more for just you and I? Knuckles would eat them all before we even had the chance to have one.”

Sonic shrugged. Amy had a point. Her amazing recovery went right over his head, as usual.

The two hedgehogs engaged in idle chitchat while they prepared the muffins. Sonic could not help but be entranced by her graceful, flowy motions and the confidence she clearly had to back them up. 

Finally, the oven dinged. Sonic and Amy were still standing in the kitchen, talking about nothing in particular while they waited.

Amy clapped her hands together excitedly. “The muffins are ready!”

_Ugh, why does she have to smile like that?_ Sonic thought as he watched her gleefully remove the tray. 

Once the muffins cooled, Sonic and Amy plopped down on her couch, each of them with one of the muffins. Sonic noticed that Amy was sitting much closer than she usually did to him. She gently placed her free hand on top of Sonic’s and smiled at him.

_I’m so glad that Tails and the others aren’t here_, Sonic thought. 

Holding hands was no new occurrence for the two of them, but every time they touched, they both blushed beat red. Sonic never really thought about it too much, but it finally occurred to him as he was looking into her welcoming eyes that she may have a crush on him after all. 

Amy and Sonic both timidly averted their gaze from each other. To distract from the awkward silence, Sonic took a bite from his muffin.

“Oh man, Ames,” he exclaimed with his mouth full. “These are to die for!”

Amy took a bite out of hers and her expression instantly lit up. “You’re right! They turned out so well.”

The blue hedgehog smirked.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without your help, Amy,” he quipped.

Amy threw him an exasperated look, their eyes meeting once again. “I did most of the work, Sonic.”

The two of them burst out laughing together. They still grasped one another’s hands. This time, their fingers locked together in a loving fingerly embrace.

Trying hard to not make prolonged eye contact, they both ate their muffins in relative silence and blushed. Only Sonic nearly choking on a bite and Amy having to whack him on the back broke the lull. After that, they went back to not talking.

Finally, Amy spoke up.

“Sonic, what is this?” she asked ambiguously.

Sonic shot her a confused look. “Uh, a muffin?”

He held the half-eaten muffin out towards her.

If both of her hands weren’t occupied, she would have facepalmed.

“No, Sonic,” she said flatly, squeezing his hand tighter. “I mean this.”

The blue hedgehog felt a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. He had no idea what to tell her. Should he go for the obvious quip, or try to be honest and risk ruining everything between them, or just run away?

None of the options seemed to be good, so he decided to go with the lesser of all evils.

“These are our hands,” he quipped again. Amy sighed.

“Really, Sonic?” she told him, not even trying to hide her exasperation. “We’re on the cusp of something here!”

“Er, the cusp of what?” Sonic asked.

“You know,” Amy said, leaning in and lowering her voice, “discussing our feelings.”

“NOOOOO, ANYTHING BUT DISCUSSING OUR FEELINGS!” Sonic yelled. That caught Amy off guard, but she wasn’t sure what she really expected from the most romantically awkward thing alive. 

Through all that, their hands remained locked together. Despite the awkwardness between them, neither was willing to let go. They held onto one another like lifelines, believing that if they let go then things would be all over between them. They didn’t want this to end. Not when they were so close to a breakthrough.

Sonic huffed a sigh. “Sorry Ames.”

“Can you at least tell me what I am to you?” Amy asked, desperate for any glimmer of hope from her blue companion. Anything at all.

Sonic thought about what she had asked. Amy was something of a sweet spot in his life. Even when things got bad and life became filled with strife and sadness, Amy was the one exception. She never failed to cheer him up, and he was never unhappy to see her. She was his rock. His cornerstone. A sweet rose without thorns.

He glanced around the room, the cogs in his mind turning. He couldn’t possibly tell Amy all that. Sonic was the “cool guy” in town, and feelings were not a “cool” thing to have, let alone to confess them. But at that moment, some words popped into his mind that he had never heard before.

“Nothing starts until you take action.”

For some reason, they sounded really familiar. Totally something he would say. Maybe he’d use that line one day. But the mysterious disembodied words in his head had a good point. He would never know how Amy felt unless one of them gave them something to work with. Sure they’d held hands, and sort of kind of almost kissed once or twice, but that doesn’t mean anything.

_Wait…_

Sonic cursed his own stupidity. Of course she was into him. That’s why she was sitting so close to him. That’s why she took his hand. That’s why she didn’t want the others to intrude on them. That’s why they’d almost kissed before, why they held hands, why she cared for him on such a deeply personal level, why she always had his back when he needed her, why she had those pictures of him, why they helped each other with their sports tape, and most importantly, why she always donned the most stunning smile whenever she looked at him.

His thoughts wandered back to a fancy party they had recently gone to with the rest of the gang. There were all kinds of sweets there, but they were all pretty lame. Except for one. That particular sweet was a diamond in the rough, something that would whisk him away from the harshness of reality into his own happy, fantasy world. And that’s exactly how he felt about Amy.

_What was it called again…?_

“Uh, Sonic?” Amy suddenly piped in. “You’ve been staring into space for almost a minute now. You okay?”

Sonic turned back to her and shot her a smug grin. He held Amy’s hand tighter and tried to look as sexy as possible. Amy just giggled, and he realized he probably looked like a complete dweeb, at least in her eyes. He decided to just tell her with a wink. 

“You’re my sugarplum, Amy.”

Little did the two lovebirds know, as Amy awkwardly blubbered in response to Sonic’s sudden endearment and nearly teared up with joy, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks were crouched in a bush outside of the house, peering through the windows with a pair of binoculars and proudly high fiving each other. Their friends had finally taken a step in the right direction together. 


End file.
